Trickster
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Slash. The Trickster, otherwise known as Loki, has watched Sam for years. Hearing of the plans for him and Dean he takes a different course of action at the end of Mystery Spot.


_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
AU from S3 ep Mystery Spot. Slash. LokiSam and SamDean._

**Trickster**

"Please, just give Dean back." Sam begged and Loki studied him.

It appeared Sam just wasn't going to learn the lesson he was trying to teach so he guessed it was time for option two which honestly was his preference. He may avoid demons and their like but he had enough friends in low places to know what was planned for the brothers and honestly he liked Sam, he'd been watching the kid ever since he'd spotted him eight years before. He liked the world as it was, letting it be ruined was not his idea of fun. If Sam wasn't willing to learn his lesson and move on then he'd make him. "Sam, Sam, Sam. You really don't get it do you kiddo?" He asked and Sam stared at him tearfully.

"Please." He whispered and Loki walked over to him.

"This was all to teach you a lesson Sam, since you refuse to learn we'll have to do things my way." He whispered and Sam frowned, going to back away but Loki grabbed him and Sam crumpled, asleep.

Loki held him easily and then they both vanished from the building, reappearing in Loki's home. He lay Sam out on the bed and snapped his fingers, stripping all of Sam's belongings off him. He studied the soon to be ex-mortal, hands skimming over warm skin before he settled one hand over Sam's heart and the other on his head, letting his powers flow through Sam's body, burning out Azazel's tainted blood. Sam's body spasmed at the pain but he remained deeply asleep even as he began struggling to breath. The blood had been a part of him too long for him to be able to live without it. Loki picked up a strange looking goblet and cut his wrist, allowing a small amount of his blood to trickle into the liquid it already held. He lifted Sam's head and let the liquid trickle down his throat, Sam swallowing automatically. Once it was done he laid Sam back down, thinking about what to do next, should he wake Sam for a while? Or let him sleep through it all? He snapped his fingers and Sam's eyes fluttered before opening in confusion.

"W…wha…t?" Sam mumbled, he felt strange. He looked up dazedly and then tried to get up but his body wouldn't cooperate.

"Relax Sammy." Loki told him, cradling him close and Sam tried to struggle.

"N..no….De….n…." Sam kept trying to struggle.

"Dean is fine Sammy boy, I promise. Just relax, you're only gonna hurt yourself." Loki warned and Sam finally realised he was naked, even his anti-possession tattoo was gone! Sam gasped in fear, tears filling his eyes and Loki stroked his hair. "Shh, everything will be alright. You feel strange and weak for a reason Sammy. All that nasty demon blood is gone, replaced by something far better. The changes have already started." Loki explained and he could see the confusion and fear in Sam's eyes.

"Wa….nt…Dea." Sam mumbled.

"You won't soon Sammy; you won't remember him or anything of your old life. You'll be the very thing you thought I was." Loki told him and Sam's eyes went wide in horror and he started fighting again, head thrashing wildly so Loki put him to sleep again, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

He laid Sam down on the bed and sat beck to watch the transformation from human to Trickster, he loved making new demi-gods but it was so hard to find good candidates anymore. He watched as Sam's scars faded, his skin gaining a healthy tan all over. His hair became a little thicker and longer, his body changing as he became a demi-god. Loki waited eagerly as the changes finished and Sam began to wake.

Sam stretched sensuously and then opened his eyes and smiled at Loki, instantly knowing who he was. "Loki." He purred and Loki smiled, leaning over him, seeing the slight shift in Sam's eye colour, a slight golden tinge to them. He kissed him and Sam moaned, writhing beneath him wantonly. His hands wandered across warm smooth skin and Sam lay there, letting him do as he wished. Sam would allow his god, his maker to do anything to him; he would do anything Loki wished.

"My Sammy." Loki whispered and Sam smiled.

"Yours." He agreed, arching under him and Loki kissed him again, claiming his mouth and Sam was totally submissive. There was something almost innocent about the ex-hunter as he whimpered and writhed beneath Loki, despite the fact he was now a Trickster.

"So responsive." He murmured and Sam whined in need, making him chuckle. "Patience kiddo, I have so much to teach you." Loki purred and Sam stared at him adoringly. He'd keep Sam with him for years, decades maybe, until he felt the new Trickster was ready to head out into the world to fulfil his purpose. Of course they could spend millennia in his home and return to Earth the exact moment he'd taken Sam away. And he doubted he'd ever fully let Sam go, no he enjoyed the young man too much.

"Please." Sam whimpered and Loki smirked but gave him what he wanted. Sam lay on the bed, staring up at him dazedly when they were done and Loki stroked his face, Sam leaning into his touch.

"Sleep Sammy, tomorrow we start your training." Loki whispered, kissing him and Sam's eyes slid shut. He smiled as Sam cuddled into the pillows of the decadent bed, looking totally at home. He just knew Sam was going to be the best Trickster he'd ever created.

He was proved right very quickly as Sam took to his teaching like a duck to water. He instinctively understood things much older Tricksters struggled with and Loki was so proud of him, teaching him things he had never taught another of his 'children'. Sam was utterly attentive and devoted to him, seeking his approval in everything. He was just as mischievous as any Trickster but not as nasty as many of his creations tended to be. Oh Sam was very willing to give people their just desserts but he never wanted an innocent harmed in the process. Much to Loki's surprise that didn't annoy him, instead he respected Sam for it. He spent decades teaching Sam everything, grooming him to be the perfect Trickster and he had such an imagination without any prompting that he loved seeing what Sam would come up with. There was just a joy of life and innocence to the youngest Trickster and Loki knew that would help him if he ever gained a hunter's attention, no one would believe it was him.

But the day finally came to let Sam fly the nest and Loki took him back to Earth, watching him look around in curiosity. He'd set Sam up an apartment, despite the fact Sam could bend reality to get what he wanted he always set new Tricksters up with their first place. He'd trained Sam in recreations of Earth but this was the first time Sam had been in the real thing, that he remembered anyway. He showed Sam his apartment and Sam cuddled against him, knowing he would be out on his own soon.

"It's alright kiddo, you call and I'll always answer." Loki whispered, kissing him and Sam melted against him, mewling in need and Loki decided one last night wouldn't hurt. He spent all night sending Sam wild and then kissed him goodbye gently. "You be careful Sammy, stay away from hunters. You're immortal not un-killable."

"I know Loki." Sam whispered and Loki kissed him one last time before vanishing, he needed to get back to work after all.

* * *

Sam grinned as he watched his latest target scream and run around like a little girl, laughing his head off as he sucked on a lollipop. His life was so fun, yes he missed Loki and being with him but he knew if he needed him his god would come. This was his third solo job and he was enjoying it, the last one had been interrupted by a nest of vampires moving in and using his main target as a snack. But this time nothing was going wrong and it was so much fun! This man was getting what he deserved and would never touch his daughter again. He left as the man's screams became agonised gasps for air as he died. Because he left right away he didn't see the two hunters who burst in, too late to save his victim.

Sam still had a few more targets in town so he got to work on what he wanted to do to the next one, grinning as the man became more and more paranoid but then growling in frustration as he realised his fun just might be ruined again. Hunters. Loki had told him all about their kind. Honestly Sam could get behind them protecting people but couldn't they see that was what they did too? They just had a lot more fund doing it. He growled when they saved his target and oh…..wasn't that cute they were setting a trap and had stakes for him. Hmm….to play or not to play with them? He wouldn't kill them but he could mess with their heads a bit. He grinned and clapped once, freezing the two men in place.

Bobby watched Dean as they set the trap. There was no way to know if the being in town was the one they were looking for but Dean wouldn't listen. He was determined to find the bastard and demand Sam's return when there was no definite proof the Trickster had done something to him. Apparently Dean remembered Sam being upset and claiming he'd watched Dean die over and over, some sort of time loop from hell. They'd confronted the Trickster and then woken up and it was Wednesday but then Dean had found himself in front of the Impala with neither Sam or the Trickster anywhere to be found. Dean was determined to find Sam before he died in two months. Bobby wanted it too, to give Dean that much peace before an eternity of torture but what had the creature wanted with Sam? He knew they were in serious trouble when he found himself unable to move, a glance at Dean revealed he was just as stuck. They heard a soft chuckle and then a very familiar form appeared, just not the one they were expecting.

"Sammy?" Dean gasped as his brother walked out of the shadows...it was Sam but different, his hair longer, his clothes better and over all he just looked….improved.

Sam looked at the younger hunter in confusion for a second before circling them. "You weren't trying to trap little old me were you?" He taunted.

"Sam what are you talking about? Where have you been?" Dean demanded.

"I'm sorry but do I know you hunter?" Sam walked closer, ignoring the blood soaked stake he was holding since he was immobilised.

"What are you talking about Sam? It's me, Dean."

"Not ringing any bells sorry." Sam smirked but he saw the utter sadness in the mortals' eyes and suddenly messing with them just didn't seem as fun, the poor guy had obviously lost someone, someone Sam must look a bit like. Sam moved even closer and studied him curiously. "So much pain." He whispered.

"Leave him alone you bastard! Stop hurting him by looking like that!" Bobby screamed. Sam glanced at the man and then back at the younger man, seeing the tears gathering in his eyes. He must look a lot like the person the hunter had lost. Sam clapped and they were outside near the hunters cars.

"I'm leaving town, hunters take all the fun out of work." Sam told them. "Hope you find who you lost." Sam told the younger one sympathetically, obviously surprising them both. He grinned and then vanished from their sight but decided to watch them for a while.

Bobby stumbled as he found himself able to move and quickly walked to Dean's side, clasping his shoulder. "It wasn't him Dean; it was just trying to get to you." Bobby told him as Dean dropped the stake.

"It wasn't him; it wasn't the one that took Sam. I'd know that bastard no matter what he looked like so why would another Trickster make itself look like Sam Bobby?" Dean asked and Bobby sighed.

"I don't know son but we'll find him before…we'll find Sam." Bobby promised. Dean nodded and wandered away, not knowing he was being followed.

Sam watched as the hunter sat down in the grass and just stared into space. He sat beside him and watched him curiously; he'd seen a lot of people in pain, why did this hunter fascinate him? Was it because whoever he'd lost looked like him and even had the same name? Eventually the mortal got up and the two hunters turned in for the night so Sam went back to his apartment to start looking into where to go next.

Sam spent the next month making people pay for their arrogance and self-centeredness. He especially enjoyed going after any who harmed a child. But then he caught sight of a certain hunter while he was just wandering around for fun. He watched him for a while and then when it looked like the guy was going to die Sam shifted the odds in his favour, saving his life. He slipped a candy wrapper deep into the hunters' bag so he could track him and decided to keep an eye on him since he obviously had a death wish. He found the man amusing to watch but also sad so now and then he tried to do something to brighten his day.

Sam popped in to see the hunter and froze in shock as he saw the demon and hellhounds, the hunter, his hunter, terrified yet defiant and Sam couldn't let it happen. He saw the hunter trying to get to a knife and studied it before smirking. A clap of his hands and it was a fake the mortal was grasping for; the real one was in Sam's hand as he slipped behind the demon and shoved it between her ribs and into her heart. He dropped her convulsing body as the hellhounds turned and focused everything he had before clapping again, grinning as they were turned into a bunch of cute puppies. He picked one up as he became visible and it licked his face, making him laugh. "You know you have to be the most trouble prone hunter on the planet." He commented, putting the puppy down and approaching the hunter, offering his hand.

Dean stared in shock as Lilith convulsed and died, her falling body revealing a heartbreakingly familiar form. He gasped and tried to scramble back as the hounds kept coming but then they rippled and were replaced by puppies as he heard someone clap once. Hearing a laugh he looked up and saw the Trickster, cause what else could it be, holding one of the puppies as it licked him.

"You know you have to be the most trouble prone hunter on the planet." The Trickster said as he put the puppy down and walked towards him, shocking Dean by offering him a hand. Dean just stared at the creature and it sighed. "I'm not gonna bite." He said and Dean slowly reached out, letting him help him up. Dean hissed in pain and stumbled, expecting to fall but instead he was lifted into very familiar arms. "You were clawed up a bit." The Trickster commented softly and Dean gripped his shirt, staring up at him.

"Why?" He asked, staring into eyes so similar and yet different to Sam's.

"I don't know." Was the answer and then Dean felt his eyes sliding shut, darkness claiming him.

Sam set his hunter down on his own bed, clapping so that the man's clothes vanished and he studied the scared yet beautiful body, tending to his wounds gently. He knew the damage an untreated hellhound wound could cause so he cleaned them very carefully. He tucked the mortal in and then left to get his things so he would have clean clothes when he woke. Sam went through the clothes in the bag and scrunched his nose in distaste, replacing them with new things but in the style the man obviously liked. He hesitated but then picked up the photo, staring at his hunter and another young man…one that looked so much like him it was impossible, wasn't it? He sat beside the sleeping mortal and brushed some hair away from his face, seeing a glint at his chest. He gently lifted the amulet, there was power there but of a type he wasn't sure of though he could feel it protected his hunter in some ways. He was very curious what the man had made a deal for but he could wait, the mortal needed his sleep to heal after all.

Dean woke slowly, he felt drowsy and sore, he blinked, looking down to find himself in a bed he didn't recognise. He tried to sit up and winced in pain. Then gentle hands were holding him down and he looked up. "Sammy?" he choked, reaching for his brother and sobbing when Sam didn't do anything.

Sam checked his hunter, feeling the heat coming from him he knew he had a fever. He held him down as the hunter tried to sit up and then fever bright eyes focused on him and the hunter was calling him Sammy, reaching for him and it confused him. As the hunter started to sob Sam gently pulled him into his arms, rocking him like he had an injured child he'd found soon after coming to Earth. He smiled as his hunter settled, clinging to him as he fell back to sleep.

The next time Dean woke his head was clearer and he was shocked to find himself naked and being held by the Trickster that used his Sammy's appearance. He stiffened and felt a gentle hand rubbing his back. He couldn't help but relax at the touch, head resting on a warm shoulder.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you hunter." Sam whispered, smiling when confused and suspicious green eyes looked up at him.

"Why are you doing this? Please stop looking like him." Dean begged and the Trickster frowned.

"There's a photo in your bag, you and another young man….he looks like me. That's who you thought I was that day, isn't it? I'm sorry but this is my true appearance hunter." Sam explained gently.

"Why call me that?" Dean asked sleepily.

"Well I don't know your name." Sam answered with a grin.

"Dean." Dean murmured and Sam nodded.

"My name is Sam." He whispered, stroking Dean's hair. "Sleep Dean, you're injured." He soothed, gently lowering Dean back to the bed. Dean fell asleep quickly due to his injuries and Sam left to start work on his next target. He'd know when Dean woke up and figured he should probably feed the mortal or something this time.

The next time Dean woke up he was alone. He pushed the covers back and stumbled out of bed, looking for something to cover himself with he spotted his bag and went to get clothes out only to find they were new, except for his Dad's old leather jacket. He struggled to dress and then left the bedroom to explore, not sure what he was expecting from a Trickster's lair. What he found surprised him; the apartment was large and luxurious but still rather simple. He jumped as food appeared on the table.

"Thought you'd probably be hungry." A familiar voice stated and Dean turned to see the Trickster leaning against the wall. "It's normal food." He added and Dean approached the table, seeing a wide variety of foods and a lot of sweets.

"So the sweet tooth thing is a common trait for Tricksters?" Dean asked in amusement and his host grinned.

"So I'm not the only Trickster you've run into?" Sam asked as he joined Dean at the table, grabbing a piece of chocolate and Dean tensed but nodded. Sam stared at him closely. "Did he have something to do with the man in your photo?"

Dean nodded. "We ran into him a while before, thought we'd killed him but then…..I don't understand why he targeted Sam. Stuck him in a time loop where I died every day no matter what he did. Sam finally worked it out and we confronted him, he said it was over, we woke up and it was the next day, I went to put the bags in the car, there was pain and then suddenly I'm standing in front of the car and there's no sign of Sam anywhere or the Trickster." Dean whispered.

"That's why you were hunting Trickster's…to find him." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"I sold my soul for him, he died in my arms and I couldn't….the hounds came so he has to be alive right? If Sammy was dead the deal would be void."

"I don't know a lot about demons but that would make sense." Sam agreed softly.

"I just…..why Sam, why my brother? Sam's not the sort of person you guys target, he's not! I mean come on, the guy let some veggie vampires go! He just….Sam sees the grey when I can't. Why did you save me? I can't do this without him." Dean choked out.

Sam reached out and gently brushed Dean's face making him start. "There's something about you, you're different from other hunters. When you and the older guy interrupted me, I had planned to have fun with you, screw with your heads but then I saw the pain you were in and I couldn't do it. I've been watching you since then on and off, you seemed suicidal and now I know why. Tell me what the Trickster who took your brother looked like, I'll find him and get answers for you." Sam whispered, stroking Dean's cheek and wide green eyes stared at him in shock.

"I can't….I can't repay you…..why?"

"Because I like you Dean." Sam answered with a grin. "Now have some chocolate, it'll help cheer you up." Sam offered a bowl of chocolate to him and Dean slowly took a piece, finding he did feel better after eating. "Now describe this Trickster please…..wait you met the same one twice? Didn't know how to kill us back then?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"I shoved the thing right through his heart, he should have been dead." Dean answered and Sam frowned but motioned for him to continue so Dean told him everything he remembered about the Trickster, only making Sam more and more confused. Why had Loki done that? Why destroy the young hunter by taking his brother away when Dean only had months left to live?

"There's a reason it didn't work Dean." Sam said after a while. "I know who described and will speak with him for you. I might be gone a while though, he likes to play games as you know. Anything you might need will appear and there is a television, movies, books…..make yourself at home." With that Sam brushed Dean's cheek one last time before vanishing to find his god.

It took days but he finally found him in Finland of all places seated at a café with a hot chocolate. Sam sat down and Loki held a hand out to him, Sam taking it and smiling at his creator. "Loki." Sam breathed and Loki grinned cheekily.

"Hello my Sammy. How have you been?"

"Good, miss you though." Sam admitted with a grin and Loki laughed, ordering Sam a mug of hot chocolate and Sam sipped it, enjoying the sugar rush and warmth.

"So now that you've found me Sammy to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I had a run in with some hunters a few months ago." Sam stated and then sat through Loki's worried checking to make sure he was alright. "I froze them in place Loki, I'm fine." Sam assured him.

"So what did you do to them?"

"Nothing…..I was going to but I couldn't, he was already in so much pain." Sam whispered and Loki sighed mentally, he had hoped to keep them apart but he should have known better. Then again it wasn't like Sam had any clue who Dean was to him.

"So why come to me now?" Loki asked, he knew by now Dean was in hell so why was Sam here now?

"I couldn't get him out of my head, started watching him, he was pretty much suicidal so I stepped in without him knowing and then…..would you like a puppy?" Sam held it up and Loki stared in shock at what had once been a hellhound.

"You saved him from the hounds?" Loki demanded and Sam nodded.

"He was injured, delirious for a while but he's recovering now. The demon is dead as well. He told me why he was hunting Tricksters when we first met. Loki, what did you to his brother and why did he think I was him?" Sam asked.

Loki stared at his newest Trickster, honestly not sure what to do. With Dean saved from hell there was no real reason to hide the truth except that he was a selfish god and didn't want to share his Sammy with anyone even a mortal.

"Loki…..am I…am I his brother?" Sam asked and Loki sighed. He snapped his fingers and they appeared in Sam's apartment to find Dean dozing on the couch. Dean jumped up and saw Loki, hands fisting in anger but Sam gently restrained him. "Don't Dean, he isn't a Trickster, this is Loki." Sam warned him.

"Unlike Sammy here I'm the full thing, a god in my own right Dean. That's why you and your brother couldn't kill me." Loki agreed, flopping down and digging into some candy.

"Where's Sam? Where's my brother?" Dean demanded but they could both hear the utter desolation in his voice and Loki sighed.

"Standing beside you kiddo." The god answered and Sam gasped, backing away. He'd suspected but to find it was true?

Dean turned to stare at him. "Sam?" He whispered.

"I…I don't know you…I don't…..I'm a Trickster aren't I?" Sam looked to Loki for answers.

"You are a Trickster now Sammy but you were born human, Samuel Winchester." Loki answered.

"Sammy." Dean choked and Sam looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't….."

"What Sam is trying to say is that his memory starts with waking up a Trickster. He is your brother Dean, he just doesn't remember anything."

Dean stared at them in shock and pain. Sam didn't remember him? He moved closer to Sam, staring into golden hazel eyes. "No. I don't believe that. Some part of you knows me; why else would you be watching me?" Dean demanded and Sam cupped his face.

"What I've been feeling about you Dean is as far from brotherly as you can get." Sam admitted and Dean blinked while Loki laughed.

"Always did wonder about you two." He admitted and Sam looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because you refused to learn the lesson you needed to. At least you're alive Sammy, I could have killed you but I watched you on and off for years and I wanted you. I like the world the way it is kiddo, it was either remove you from the equation or watch the world burn." Loki explained, moving over to touch Sam's face and Sam leant into his touch. Dean tensed at seeing Sam so content at the being that had taken him away touching him. Loki saw and shook his head at Dean. "Better get used to the fact that as a Trickster Sam belongs to me." Loki grinned, stroking Sam's skin and Sam melted against him.

"Sammy." Dean called and Sam looked over at him, the gold in his eyes stronger than usual as he soaked up Loki's presence.

Loki chuckled and clapped his hands. "Okay here's the rules boys. I like you Dean so I'm not gonna wipe this little revelation from your memory. I'll even allow you and Sam to spend time together if you both want. But you must obey the rules or you won't like the consequences. Sam is a Trickster, he must continue to fulfil his duties and you cannot interfere Dean. Sam you can hunt with Dean if you wish but no using your powers if you do, except to save your own life. Sam is mine Dean, if I think you're a bad influence on him or anything I will separate you for good."

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously and Loki shrugged.

"You are mortal Dean, sooner or later you will die and I will have Sam to myself again. I can be gracious. Of course that's assuming Sam wants to spend time with you." Loki pointed out and Dean looked at Sam.

Sam walked over to Dean and stared down at him. "I'm not him anymore, I don't remember you but…..I like you Dean. Can you put up with a nosy Trickster hanging around?" Sam asked and Dean hugged him, shocking Sam but he slowly returned the embrace.

"Don't care as long as you're here." Dean whispered and Sam gently ran his fingers through the short dark blonde hair. For the first time in his existence Loki actually felt a small flash of guilt. "Is there anyway for you to remember?" Dean asked and Sam looked at Loki who shook his head.

"He'll never remember but he's still the same personality wise in a lot of ways." Loki pointed out. "Well I better get going, remember the rules boys and Dean if he gets killed because of you…." Loki trailed off and vanished.

Dean clung to Sam who wasn't really sure what to do but it seemed Dean just needed to be able to assure himself Sam was real so Sam simply transported them to the couch. Sam gently rubbed his back, smiling when he felt the mortal fall asleep, poor guy had been through a lot emotionally so it was good he was sleeping. Sam stayed where he was, Dean lying against him and tried to remember anything before waking to find Loki leaning over him but there was nothing, it was like he was born that day. But did he really want to remember being Dean's brother when his interest in the hunter was not platonic? Maybe if Dean could come to see that while he may physically be the same person that he wasn't fully….maybe he could become interested? Sam would never force his attentions on anyone and while he could create willing bed partners by the dozen it wouldn't be real. Being a demi-god had its perks and one of those was requiring just four hours of sleep a week so Sam stayed awake and watched as Dean slept, soothing him the few times it seemed like a nightmare was starting.

Dean woke up feeling safer than he had in months, feeling gentle hands supporting him opened his eyes and then looked up to see Sam smiling at him. For one second he thought everything was normal but then he remembered what had happened and laid his head back down. Sam didn't remember him, this wasn't his brother anymore. But despite that Sam still cared for him, had saved him from the hounds and an eternity of torture.

"You okay?" Sam asked softly and Dean looked up again.

"Guess I forgot….just for a second…."

"I'm sorry Dean; I wish I could be him for you." Sam whispered, going back to stroking Dean's hair and Dean relaxed. "Would you tell me about…..how old was I?"He asked, not sure if Dean would be comfortable talking about it.

"Twenty four, there's four years between us." Dean answered quietly.

"You do realise I'm older now?" Sam asked and Dean frowned. "Loki trained me for decades before letting me go off on my own. But it was just us and whatever people he 'created' to train me with. You're the only person I can remember interacting with other than him. Targets don't count, with them I'm playing a role."

"Do….do you enjoy it? Being a Trickster?" Dean asked and Sam grinned.

"I don't know any other life but yes, its fun. I'm always careful Dean; I never let anyone innocent get hurt. Come with me on my next job and I'll show you what it really is to be a Trickster." Sam murmured and Dean nodded slowly.

"You'll come hunting with me?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Of course, though since I'm not allowed to use my powers you'll have to teach me." Sam warned and Dean smiled slightly.

"Did most of the teaching the first time round." Dean answered.

"Really, what about family? Do you…we have any?"

* * *

Dean leant against Sam as he watched, wanting to look away but he couldn't, this was Sam's life now. Feeling his tenseness Sam leant down, whispering to him of all the things this woman had done to deserve this fate and Dean slowly relaxed as Sam's words made sense. Dean flinched slightly as the woman collapsed in a babbling heap. This was the second 'job' he'd gone on with Sam and was more…..the last guy had just ended up with his life in shambles, not driven mad like this lady. But maybe she deserved it. Sam held him gently and Dean turned his face away from the woman, hiding against Sam. He listened as Sam whispered assurances to him that this was a just punishment and a small part of him agreed, Sam had shown him the children after all. He gradually relaxed, not flinching as Sam clapped them back to the apartment. Sam smiled at him and offered him some chocolate, making Dean laugh but accept it.

"You okay?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"It's just….seeing that and not doing anything feels so weird."

"How is it all that different to what you do Dean? Those children deserved justice." Sam answered and Dean stared at him, really thinking about it.

"They did." Dean agreed and Sam smiled.

* * *

Dean grinned as he showed Sam how to shoot, Sam picking it up really fast, his body seemingly knowing what to do. "See, part of you does remember." Dean grinned and Sam grinned back. Dean was right, something about shooting, holding a gun tugged at a part of him, felt so natural.

"It feels….like it belongs." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"You've had that gun since you started hunting again, it's your favourite." Dean answered.

"After college?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. Sam didn't remember but he was always willing to listen to Dean talk about their lives together. A lot of it made him sort of glad he didn't remember, he didn't want that much pain. But there were memories he wished he did have, memories of a childhood with Dean, maybe even of that young woman Jessica. From what Dean had said it was obvious Sam had loved her very much. But now there are only two beings he feels that emotion for Loki and Dean. "So did you go to college too?"

"Nah, you've always been the geeky one." Dean grinned and Sam laughed before aiming at the next set of targets.

"Don't sell yourself short Dean, you're plenty smart." Sam told him once he was done. Dean just shrugged. "Is…..is anyone missing you? What about that old guy you were with?" Sam asked, cleaning up with a clap of his hands.

"Bobby? He's the only one who would look for me but….he'll think I'm dead, the Hounds." Dean admitted.

"Do you want to see him?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"I guess but…..he won't believe it's you Sam, he'll think you're just messing with me or something but I hate him thinking I'm dead."

"So call him?"

"You've never messed with a phone?"

"Oh, I see your point." Sam admitted. "You could see him without him seeing you?" He offered and Dean frowned. "Invisible?"

"Thanks." Dean grinned and Sam nodded.

* * *

They watched as Bobby sat at his table, empty bottles scattered around as he listlessly flipped through a book on hell.

"Oh Bobby." Dean choked out. He looked at Sam who nodded and then Dean was visible but Bobby didn't react. "Bobby?" Dean called softly, putting a hand on the older mans shoulder and Bobby jumped, staring at him with wide eyes. "Whoa, easy Bobby, it's me." Dean soothed.

"No, get away!" Bobby snarled, staggering for a blade but Dean grabbed him.

"Bobby calm down. It's me! I'm not dead. Christo." Dean stated to prove he wasn't a demon and then he reached past Bobby to grab the blade, making the man tense so he backed away and placed the blade to his own skin. "See? Human. It's me."

"Dean?"

"Yeah Bobby." Dean grinned and then found himself in a tight hug, hugging his second father back. "I'm sorry Bobby, I should have come sooner." Dean whispered as he was released and Bobby stared at him, seeing the scar on Dean's cheek and one on his bare arm, claw scars.

"How is this possible?" Bobby asked and Dean sighed.

"Lilith's dead and the hounds stopped. I got a bit cut up first though." Dean told him. Bobby stared at him, touching the scars on Dean's arms, obviously not sure what to think. "I'm here, I'm alive." Dean assured him.

"But how?" Bobby demanded and Dean looked down. "Dean?"

"I…"

"I saved him." Sam answered, becoming visible and Bobby backed away warily.

"Bobby no, it's okay." Dean told him.

"Dean….."

"It's Sam Bobby, it's really him. He saved me from Lilith and the Hounds, turned them into puppies." Dean grinned and Bobby looked between them before focusing on Sam, realising he was the Trickster that had let them go.

"Dean he's a Trickster." Bobby tried and to his surprise they both nodded.

"It wasn't a Trickster that took Sam, it was Loki. He changed Sam into one of his, a Trickster." Dean tried to explain and Bobby stared at the creature.

"He's telling the truth. Loki confirmed it when I got suspicious. I saved Dean from the hounds because I liked him; while he was recovering I found a photo of us and confronted Loki. I don't remember anything before being a Trickster." Sam admitted.

"He's still Sam physically and personality wise he hasn't really changed." Dean agreed and Bobby stared at him. Sam managed an awkward smile, one that flashed very familiar dimples. Bobby stared hard at him, looking for anything of the Sam he knew in the creature and then he sighed.

"You don't remember me?"

"No sir. I'm sorry." Sam answered and Bobby took a slow step closer before hugging him, much to Sam's shock. He glanced at Dean but hesitantly hugged back.

"I'm glad you're alive boy, even if you don't…..well how about I get some dinner on. Steaks and beer?"

"Sounds good to me Bobby." Dean grinned and nodded at Sam who smiled and nodded at Bobby.

A few days later Bobby paused to watch as Sam wandered around his library, aimlessly browsing through the books. He smiled sadly when Sam picked up a framed photo and stared at it in awe. What must it be like to know he had once been human but to no longer remember? "You were about eight in that. Most stubborn kid I'd ever met." He whispered and Sam looked at him. He could see it in the kids' eyes, the longing to know who he'd been and he cursed Loki for doing this to his boys. Sam hadn't deserved to have his life ripped away, Dean hadn't deserved to lose his brother but still have him standing there.

"You miss him, the old me a lot don't you?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah I do. You're here but….."

"But I'm not him, not even human anymore." Sam finished for him. "I'm sorry…..I can leave if you want. Catch up with Dean when he hits the road again." He offered but Bobby shook his head.

"No Sam, Dean was right. Even if you don't remember you're still you. Trickster or not." Bobby told him and Sam smiled at him. "You just better not even think of pranking me." He warned and Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"Never." He promised but then looked at the photo again. "Could you tell me about hi...me?" Bobby nodded and dug out the other photos he had of the brothers.

* * *

Dean grinned as he watched Bobby showing Sam how to fix an engine, something his brother had been pretty hopeless at before. Sam was still their Sam in a lot of small ways but in others he was a totally new person…a person Dean found he still loved. Sam would never be his little brother again he knew Sam loved him, even if it wasn't in a brotherly way any more but Sam had never pushed once he'd found out the truth. It was hard, making himself see Sam as someone new but he couldn't treat this Sam like his Sammy, he wasn't him anymore. Surprisingly it was getting easier the longer he was with this new Sam. Sam glanced over at him and grinned and Dean grinned back. Seeing Sam so happy and free…..it was something he'd always wanted for Sam but had never been able to give him.

Dean smiled as Sam approached him. "Hey Sam, looks like you're a better mechanic now. Having fun?"

"Yeah. Bobby's a good teacher." Sam admitted, leaning on a wreck beside Dean. "I need to get back to work Dean, before Loki pops in to see what's going on."

"Yeah, so when do we leave? We can come back to visit right?" Dean asked and Sam felt a swell of joy, Dean still wanted to come with him.

"You still want to come with me?" Sam asked to be sure and Dean reached out, hugging him to Sam's surprise but he relaxed into Dean's hold, returning it.

"Of course I do. Not losing you again." Dean swore softly and Sam nodded.

A few days later they said their goodbyes to Bobby and left after Sam made sure he could get in contact with them no matter where they were. They easily split their time between hunting and Sam's work, making sure to always spend a few days at Sam's apartment, Bobby's place or somewhere nice to relax. Unknown to them Loki checked up on them every few months to make sure they were sticking to the deal. The god was surprised to find Dean accepting Sam playing with humans, even killing some, he hadn't expected that at all.

Bobby watched as the years passed and Dean changed due to Sam. He was as good a hunter as ever, maybe even better but as Sam showed him the worst of humanity he slowly seemed to stop caring as much for the people he saved. It hurt to see the changes but to him Dean was the same as ever, always coming when he called and willing to help him. He'd gotten to know the new Sam over the years and they had agreed to disagree on certain subjects but otherwise they had become as close as they had once been again. He could see something else he wasn't sure how to feel about either when he watched the two. It was obvious that Sam wanted Dean and as time passed Dean relaxed about it, letting Sam touch him in ways he never would have when Sam was human. But it was never anything more than touching to his knowledge. The best thing was that whenever he called they came, Dean always grinning with Sam beside him. As the years passed Bobby noticed something else different with Dean, he wasn't really aging. With Sam it was expected but Dean? Sam caught him staring and admitted to making sure Dean would be around longer, worried how Bobby would take it but Bobby was surprised to find he wasn't upset at all. His boys needed each other and he hated to think how Sam would change further without Dean around.

So as Bobby lay bleeding out on the ground he knew Dean would have Sam to help him deal with things and while he didn't want to die he felt better knowing the boys had each other.

"Bobby!" He heard Dean's scream but couldn't respond, darkness creeping in. "No, don't do this, stay with me." He could distantly feel Dean cradling him, trying to stop the blood flow and manage to open his eyes, staring up at his sons. Sam was kneeling beside them, pale with grief as he tried to help.

"Bobby." The Trickster whispered and Bobby knew this was it. He managed to move his hand enough to touch Sam and Sam grasped his hand. "I can't…..damn it Bobby, don't you die." The demi-god pleaded and Bobby managed to smile slightly before looking at Dean.

"Stay with us old man, please." Dean begged and Bobby choked on blood, trying to speak. "Shh don't try to talk, we're gonna patch you up. You're gonna be fine." Dean promised but they all knew it was a lie. Bobby couched up blood, choking and Dean moved him to help clear his throat.

"De…..an…" He managed to get out, his vision greying.

"Come on Bobby, stay with me." Dean urged, his face fading from Bobby's sight. Bobby wanted so badly to do as Dean asked but he couldn't, the blackness slowly swallowing him. "Bobby? Bobby no!" Dean screamed as he realised the older man was no longer breathing.

"Dean." Sam called and Dean looked at him, tears falling. "I'm sorry Dean." Sam whispered and Dean moved, clinging to Sam who held him gently. "I'm so sorry." Sam whispered as he rocked him. Sam shifted his hands and clapped, the three of them reappearing at Bobby's. Sam held Dean until he fell asleep and then settled him into bed before going back to Bobby's body to clean him up and prepare him for a hunter's funeral.

Sam lit the pyre that night while Dean stared vacantly at it, still in shock. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean who slumped back into him, trembling. "It's okay Dean, I've got you." Sam whispered and Dean turned in his arms, burying his head in Sam's chest. Sam kissed the top of Dean's head, rubbing his back. When Dean began sobbing Sam transported them to his apartment and lay on the bed, Dean still clinging to him.

"He's gone." Dean whispered and Sam just rubbed his back.

"Let it go Dean." Sam urged and Dean shook his head, shaking and trembling. "It's okay Dean, let it out." Dean finally began really crying out his grief and Sam just held him, rubbing his back and whispering to him. It took hours but Dean finally settled and glanced at Sam who smiled gently at him.

"I miss him." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"I know, I'm gonna miss him too." He agreed and Dean moved, pressing closer to him. Sam's eyes widened in shock when Dean's lips sealed over his. It was what he'd wanted for years and yet he gently pushed Dean back. "Dean no, you're grieving. This isn't the right time for this." Sam whispered, gently stroking Dean's cheek. Dean looked away in shame and Sam gently kissed him. "I want this Dean, but not unless you really want it too." Dean looked at him with red rimmed eyes and Sam pulled him into a hug. "Its gonna be okay Dean, I'm here."

They stayed in the apartment for a month, not hunting or working on Sam's jobs. They never noticed when Loki stopped by to check on them and then left without a word, leaving them alone to grieve. He wasn't heartless after all, he could let them mourn the hunter, he'd respected the man as well after all. What was surprising was how close the boys were, he hadn't seen that coming. It was pretty obvious that Sam made sure Dean spent plenty of time at the apartment since the place had the ability to be outside of time, slowing Dean's aging. So he had to decide what to do with his Sammy and dear Dean getting so close. To offer Dean immortality or not?

* * *

Sam gently stitched up Dean's leg while Dean stared at the ceiling, unable to feel the injury thanks to Sam. "You okay?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him, nodding. Sam finished up and set the equipment aside while Dean tangled his fingers with Sam's free ones. Sam smiled and turned to look at him. Dean's other hand lifted to gently grip the back of Sam's neck, tugging him down and Sam let him, gently brushing his lips against Dean's. Dean pressed back against him, nipping at Sam's lower lip, wanting more so Sam gave it to him. Dean tugged him so Sam shifted closer, being careful of Dean's injured leg. "Dean." Sam whispered when they parted for air.

"Sammy please." Dean answered, trying to tug him back down. Sam stared into his eyes and then kissed him again; he'd seen no reservations in Dean's eyes, no hesitancy. Sam moaned in pleasure when Dean's hands moved to slide under his shirt, exploring his skin. It'd been ages since someone had touched him like this, the only who ever had in Sam's memory was Loki. When Dean tugged Sam helped him yank the t-shirt off fully, letting Dean look and touch as much as he wanted. Sam had wanted this since the first time he'd seen Dean on that hunt and now he was in no rush. From the way Dean was taking his time running his hands over Sam's chest and back Sam had the feeling Dean was in no rush either. Dean yanked his own blood stained shirt off and Sam stared at the revealed tanned skin, touching him as gently as if he were made from glass, making Dean moan and press up into his hands. Sam smiled and kissed him again, surprised that Dean was being so….well it wasn't what he'd expected with everything he knew of Dean. He'd figured Dean would be pushing to take control and yet he was letting Sam lead. But it was a nice surprise. He got an ever better surprise when he finally, slowly, moved inside Dean's sweating body. He froze as he felt Loki's power swirling around them, sinking into Dean as the human writhed in need beneath him. Sam kissed Dean hungrily as he began thrusting, feeling the power settling into Dean's body, changing him, tying him to Sam and Loki forever.

"My Dean." He whispered and Dean nodded, clinging to him.

"Yours."

_The End._


End file.
